Automatic ice machine systems are comprised of a refrigeration system, which is comprised of at least one compressor, at least one condenser, at least one receiver, at least one evaporator, and refrigerant which cycles through the refrigeration system in a controlled manner in order to systematically produce ice for harvesting. A portion of the refrigeration cycle includes the refrigerant traveling from the receiver to the evaporator wherein the refrigerant undergoes a transformative process during the entrance into the chamber of the evaporator, the evaporator's chamber intent is to freeze received liquid into ice. A lot of energy is used to convert the hot vapor refrigerant into its cooler counterpart prior to entrance into the evaporator. There is a need for the refrigerant to undergo a cooling process prior to entrance into the chamber of the evaporator so as to reduce the time and energy costs associated with refrigerant cooling process.